I Believe in the Fallen
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: I know I loved her; I couldn't deny my feelings, especially to myself. Staring at her, I licked my lips, but luckily no one noticed, or if they did, they didn't voice their recognition. ChRav
1. Rise Above This

_Title: _I Believe in the Fallen  
_Chapter Title: _Rise Above This  
_Disclaimer:_These characters are sadly not mine. However, I do admit that these two women are very beautiful, talented actresses who deserve their fame and fortune.  
_Warning:_Femmeslash—you've been warned. I do not want any flames for writing such material; if I receive them they will be ignored like an annoying bill collector when you are broke. Besides, who is _No Wishing On The Never Star _without femmeslash?_Summary: _I know I loved her; I couldn't deny my feelings, especially to myself. Staring at her, I licked my lips, but luckily no one noticed, or if they did, they didn't voice their recognition. [ChRav  
_Genre:_Romance / Drama  
_Rating:_Rated T, M in later chapters if you're good.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Rise Above This**

_**Raven's P.O.V.**_

I know I loved her; I couldn't deny my feelings, especially to myself. Every time she sang, smiled, hugged me, touched my arm or thigh when we would sit and talk, my breath would momentarily catch in my throat. I love the way she smells like strawberries; the way her red hair, a deep dark red, shines in the wondrous sunlight. Her beauty is absolutely breath-taking. I absolutely adore her.

Oh, how I want her. I love her more than those good-for-nothing boys do; the ones that dump her harshly all because she won't "put out" as you would say. I am the one that comforts her when she gets her heart broken; the one that holds her while she cries and sobs into my chest, all the while ignoring the tingling sensations coursing through my body. It has taken me some time, but I'm finally admitting it; I love you, Chelsea Ophelia Daniels.

_**Raven's Dream**_

I was laying on a grassy hill. The hill was covered in little deep lilac flowers. I was lying on my back looking at the clouds slowly rolling by. I turned my head to the left only to be suprised; I was looking at Chelsea smiling elatedly. We were holding hands.

The beautiful red-head sat up, pulling me up with her. She plucked a pretty purple flower from the ground and carefully slid it in to my hair behind my ear. Smiling beautifully, she leaned towards me and...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Damn alarm clock!" I spat. Rolling over on my bed, I turned the alarm off and deeply sighed. "Why is the alarm on when it's Saturday?" I grumbled. I'm ticked off because I've had this damn dream for three days straight. I always dream of us being together; happy and holding hands. One of us leans in for a kiss and I wake up, either from Corey or the pesky alarm clock. Can't a girl just get a damned kiss?

I've decided since I was up I might as well get dressed. Getting out of bed, I trudged to my closet then to my private bathroom. An hour later I was showered, dressed, and had my make up applied. I walked out the front door to my car and drove off to the mall, where I was supposed to meet Chelsea and Eddie.

Getting to the mall at about noon, I walked to our meeting spot; the movie theater. I opened the door and stepped into the lighted theater lobby.

_**Chelsea's P.O.V.**_

Eddie and I have been waiting for Raven for about 15 minutes now. As the theater door opens, Raven walks in. I smile instantly; she's so beautiful. Her shiny black hair was down, stopping at the middle of her back; her some-what tight jeans and cute polo shirt hugged her curves in all the right places, and her make up was flawless as if a professional had done it. She's gorgeous.

I know this is wrong, but I'm in love with my best friend. I love you so much, Raven Lydia Baxter.

Raven sauntered over to us and greeted us with a smile and a hug. I couldn't help it; I stared at her, admiring her. Staring at her, I licked my lips, but luckily no one noticed, or if they did they didn't voice their recognition. I wish I had her delicious curves; they are wickedly sexy.

"Hey, sexy," I greeted her, surprised at how seductively low my voice had so suddenly gotten. She smirked and looked me up and down in her obvious manner, "What are you talking about? You're the sexy one," Raven said in a sweet, husky voice. Her voice was so warm and smooth like honey; it felt as if it was caressing me physically. I stifled a moan threatening to escape my lips. She looks like a fucking wet dream.

Shaking the rated M thoughts from my gutter-head, I smile nervously, "So what movie are we seeing guys?"

* * *

So, how was it? Is it worth continuing or should I just leave it as an one-shot? Your call. BTW, my Law & Order:SVU stories are higher up in my priorities so it might take a bit for me to update, if I do. 


	2. Has She Figured It Out?

_*Raven's Point of View*_

"So how did you guys like the movie?" I asked, my eyes concentrating on the road.

Eddy mumbled something, half asleep in the backseat. '_Poor Eddy, we really tired him out going shopping after the movie.'_

Chelsea's answer was brief. "It was okay. How'd you like it?"I gave a small smile and a shrug, "It was okay in my opinion, too. The plot seemed a bit whack if you ask me."

Chelsea smiled. I could feel her gaze bring warmth upon my body. I cut my eyes her way, watching as she yawned loudly. "You tired already Daniels?" I teased. The red head lightly punched me on the shoulder and giggled to herself. _'So cute.'_

"Let's go to your house and hang out," Chelsea said, her eyes lingering on the scene flying by her window. "Sure thing, girl. Corey's at William's house, so it'll be relatively quiet. My dad's making my mom try his new menu for the Chill Grill, so if ya'll want snacks you might want to make it quick before he ropes you into trying it out, too. You know how…creative he can get."

Chelsea's laugh was beautiful. She made a quick, playful frowning face, "Remember the last time we tried his new menu?" We both shuddered at the very thought.

After a few moments of silence, I hear: "Rae, do airplanes have clocks hanging on the walls of the plane?"

I cracked a grin and shook my head, "Girl, I don't know. I've never been on one. Ask my mother when we get home, she'll know from when she went to England."

She smiled and nodded in remembrance. "Let's avoid the kitchen for awhile."

A sly smile appeared on my face, "Or send Eddy in for 'em."

"Well, about that…" The red headed bombshell began, only to stop short. I raised an eyebrow; a move that I had perfected over the years from knowing Chelsea, with her crazy antics and comments. "I was hoping it'd just be the two of us…like a girls' night." I swear the girl blushed as she said this. Or was it my wishful thinking? Whichever it was caused me to stutter uncharacteristically.

Chelsea tilted her head to the side, letting it thump gently against the glass when I sounded unsure.

Like an idiot, I took a bit longer than necessary to answer.

Chelsea's face turned beet red, her hand coming up to shield her face from my view. "Chels, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I didn't…" The stutter continued.

"Rae…Rae it's not that…I need…I need to tell you something…" My heart stopped. I could feel my hands gripping the wheel ever-so tightly. _'Did she figure it out?'_

"I figured out something recently, and well, I need to talk to you about it." That's it. That's what I was afraid of. My heartbeat pounded rhythmically in my ears, causing my head to spin.

"Okay. Just you and me tonight." I swallowed a lump in my throat and licked my dry lips. _'She's figured it out…Does this make me a lesbian?'_

***

I dropped the half-sleeping Eddy off at his house and high-tailed it to mine, my thoughts running all over the place. I nearly hit our mailbox as I pulled into the driveway. My heart racing; pulse pounding and thumping; my palms sweaty.

By the time we got to my house, Chelsea had calmed down, although her face still a little pink from before.

I tripped over my leg as I was getting out of the car and hit my head on the door frame, silently cursing as I rubbed the sore spot. "Don't fall!" Chelsea gasped, running around the front of the car to access the self-damage I had done to my head.

Laughing, a little embarrassed, I replied, "I'm fine, girl. Just a little bump."

That sweet, caring girl just frowned and had me lower my head. Her finger tapped against a tender spot and I yelped, "Chelsea, not so hard!"

She giggled and kissed the top of my head. Actually kissed me…I wasn't dreaming. And apparently I wasn't breathing; I started to get a pain in my chest.

'_Oh my god, I almost forgot how to breathe…I'm so…screwed.'_

I unintentionally cringed when she touched the small of my back, guiding me towards the front door.

"C'mon, Rae! Let's get a move on! It's important," Chelsea hinted, her smile fading slightly.

* * *

_Has Chelsea figured it out? What will Raven do? Sorry for updating too late, I had lost my muse, but now it's back._


	3. Safe Haven

_*Raven's Point of View*_

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, my eyes closed tightly. _'This is it…she knows.'_ We sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, um. Rae…" she trailed off. I could see the nervous look flash across her brown eyes. I heard her sigh. "Rae, I think I'm…gay."

Hearing that totally floored me. _'Gay?'_ I quietly voiced my thought.

"Yeah, I look at some girls the way I'm supposed to look at boys," your voice soft like a mouse, unsure of how I would handle your shocking news.

"That's…um…surprising…" I choked out.

Your face crumpled when I didn't say any more. "You hate me now, don't you?"

I smiled gently, "No girl. I love you, we're best friends!" I opened my arms to you. You hesitated for a moment, finally deciding to hide in my arms, my safe haven.

I felt you smile against my chest, "I know you'd understand."

I bit my lip hard and held you closer, "I always understand you, girl."

After a few minutes of calming down, you gently push yourself from my chest and look at me, your cheeks flushed. Seeing your usually pale skin blushed dark pink with embarrassment, I grinned, quick to tease you like we normally do.

"Aw, look who's blushing!" Which only made you a darker pink.

"How would you like to try…Tanya! Come back!" My dad's voice became louder as my mother, Tanya, opened the kitchen door. My mom smiled at us as she quickly made her way to the seat closest to the front door.

"What's up, girls?" She, of course, asked.

"Oh, um. Nothing, just getting ready to go down to Rae's bedroom to watch a few movies," Chelsea answered quickly for the both of us.

My mom nodded and studied Chelsea's face for a moment before getting up to help my dad as he was hollering for her. From what we could hear through the oak kitchen door, the blender had gone off without the lid on. _'Why are chefs always messy?'_

"Let's hurry up and grab something quick," I whispered, careful of Chelsea's body warmth as we rose from the couch. We tip-toed in to the busy, messy kitchen. I motioned for Chels to grab sodas out of the refrigerator. I sneaked behind my dad to snatch up a bag of store-bought popcorn and some pop-tarts. Not being noticed, due to the commotion of the blender, we escaped to my bedroom, giggling like mad.

'_Thank god I side-stepped that conversation…for now.'_

With that I closed my bedroom door.


	4. Revelation

_*Raven's Point of View*_

Chelsea and I set the snacks on the desk beside my table and discussed what movie we wanted to watch. Chelsea kneeled down, browsing the vast selection of DVD's I had collected over the years. She thumbed through them until she found her favorite movie: Baby Mama.

As she put the DVD in, I killed the lights quickly and plopped down on my bed, making sure to give Chelsea plenty of room beside me. Chelsea had turned around to face me. A light pink softly dusted her cheeks. After a moment of rolling the options in her mind, Chelsea chose to sit on the floor in front of me instead. She leaned against the bed after I had placed a soft pillow behind her back.

"Comfortable?" I asked. I received a nod of the head as a response.

I didn't concentrate on the movie as I was tired out of watching them; instead I thoroughly thought about what that conversation would do to our friendship. _'If I told her about me, would she run away or welcome my feelings?'_

About a half hour through the movie I got 'thirsty'. Also known as: I wanted to be alone for a minute. "Girl, I'm in the mood for water instead of soda. I'll be right back," I made the lame excuse to get out of the room.

Chelsea murmured something, her eyes never leaving the television screen.

'_When Chelsea watches movies, she watches movies,'_ I thought, amused at how she stares at the TV screen like it's the most awe-inspiring thing she has ever witnessed.

I grabbed the unopened soda can. Chels had opened hers and was sipping from it mindlessly. Going back into the kitchen, I exchanged the can for a bottle of cold water. Unscrewing the cap, I leaned against the counter and sighed. _'This will be a long night.'_

Taking a minute to chill down, I wandered slowly back down the basement steps to my occupied room. Closing the door silently I laid across the bed with a drawn out sigh, sitting my water bottle on the nightstand.

"You okay Rae?" that sweet girl asked me, her eyes gently studying my face in the dark. Forcing a small smile I nodded my head as best as I could in this position.

A second later Chelsea turned back around, choosing instead to look at the floor. "We need another talk don't we?" she mumbled.

I slowly closed my eyes. "Yeah," I whispered back. I moved closer to her back, my hand resting on her shoulder. I propped my head up by my elbow and watched Chelsea's eyes stay lowered to the ground. In the dark I could still see the little glistening tear roll down her pale cheek.

"Girl, don't cry. I just have something to tell you." Her head snapped up in curiosity.

"What about Rae?"

I smiled softly and wiped her tear away, my hand a bit shaky. Resting my hand back on Chelsea's shoulder, I gently rubbed the tense muscles. As I did this, I moved my head so that I was closer to her neck. I did something that I may or may not regret later, but…I had to.

I leaned closer, my breath tickling the side of Chelsea's neck as I spoke: "I'm attracted to you."

I heard the redhead's gasp of pure shock. "What…but…that means…" she stuttered, her eyes wide. She looked at me, her once bright eyes now filled with tears. They spilled from her beautiful brown eyes, quickly sliding down her cheeks. I straightened myself and sat on the floor next to her. I gently thumbed away her tears and steeled myself for the reaction to fully kick in.

"Yes, Chels. I'm gay too," I whispered, leaning closer.


End file.
